


StarWars: Windu

by Jedi_Knight1997



Category: starwars
Genre: Multi, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Battle of Yavin (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Knight1997/pseuds/Jedi_Knight1997
Summary: Once one of the best Jedi's of his time, Mace Windu a broken sad man living in exile on the streets of Coruscant. He is alone until he encounters a familiar face, which gives him new purpose in life. Mace has one thing in mind Anakin. The former council member of the Jedi order has to decide if he wants to kill Anakin or save him. Will Windu fall on the same path?
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mace Windu/Original Character(s), Starwars - Relationship, skywalker - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	StarWars: Windu

Star Wars:Windu

Jediknight1997

February 14,2021

Summary

Once one of the best Jedi's of his time, Mace Windu a broken sad man living in exile on the streets of Coruscant. He is alone until he encounters a familiar face, which gives him new purpose in life. Mace has one thing in mind Anakin. The former council member of the Jedi order has to decide if he wants to kill Anakin or save him. Will Windu fall on the same path?

* * *

Chapter 1 Prologue

The office of the Chancellor Mace Windu, a proud Jedi master, screams as Anakin Skywalker cuts off his hand. The hilt along with his hand out the window. WIndu whose arm from the clean cut that was performed on him shrieks in pain as he is zapped out the window falling to the abyss of coruscant. Mace is falling to his death thinking this is the end however as he is falling the Jedi tries to use the force to levitate himself. It's a hard landing, but it saves him, but not before landing on a local shop that belongs to two sisters. One had short hair and who was half bald. 

A few days later Mace wakes up finding his missing hand is replaced with a cybernetic. His robes burned by Palpatine's lightning. 

“I see your feeling better” the two sisters walk over to the now conscious jedi. “I am Rafa and this is my younger sister Trace we found you and took the liberty to replace your missing hand”. 

“I am Mace Windu. I appreciate the assistance, but I need to get back to the temple.

The two make a pause until Trace starts talking.

“Mace I don’t think thats a good idea”

“Why not” Mace scowels.

“Just look at this” Rafa shows Mace the holorecording of Palpatine giving the speech reforming the Republic as the next Galactic Empire. 

Mace panics and takes a speeder without saying a word a heads out to the temple. There he finds the whole temple massacred with clones and jedi. Mace looks down in sadness as he realizes he failed. This was Palpatine's plan the whole time. Finally putting the pieces together. Deciding the leave as he realizes he has no chance of stopping Paplatine or his new apprentice.

Goes back to the Martez sisters defeated at what he had seen.

“Its gone, the temple, all of it.” Mace Windu with a sad expression

“Well you're more than welcome to stay with us” Rafa offers Windu a place to stay. 

Mace is contemplating on saying yes. He knows the jedi are marked as the enemy. However despite learning to control his emotions Mace still has anger and wants revenge, but what can he do. The jedi are all gone. There might be survivors. Maybe Obi-wan and Yoda survived, he thought, but how can he check when he knows that any jedi that is seen will be hunted down. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I can’t stay here. It's too dangerous. I must go.”  
“Where 'd you possibly go” Trace protested. 

Mace turns around “I have to trust in the force of course” The now former jedi master leaves, walking off into the unknown. 

* * *

Chapter 2 Petro

3 years later the jedi have fallen and the rise of the Empire is upon Coruscant. With the Jedi gone there is no longer order in the galaxy. Coruscant is now run mostly by the criminal class, but upon the richest side rules the empire. Half of the planet has been wiped out of any Jedi trace and those who had connections to the old religion have gone into hiding or executed. The once great powerful, wise Mace Windu is now a broken old man figuring out what his place is in all of this. He hides in the old shop of the Martez sisters. He originally left to find anything left of the jedi, maybe perhaps his old lightsaber, but now it has been long lost. His once good name tarnished by the Empire. Being blamed for the “attempted assisination of the now Emperor Palpatine”. Now he's just a nameless man who helps fix ships and drinks and night. Haunted by his failure to stop Order 66.

“I appreciate the help sisters, but I should be on my way. The bearded man dressed in work clothes. 

“You said that last time.” Trace begins. “And the time after that” Rafa speaks up. The sisters have always welcomed Mace since he landed at their shop. The sisters never liked the Jedi for what happened with their family all those years ago, but meeting Ahsoka made them fond of the Jedi, but of course Mace does not know that or he history with the Togruta. 

Mace goes to the local candinas every now and then to drink to remember his failures as a Jedi. It was just like yesterday he was brought in as an infant to the temple. Now he is a broken man without a place in the world he thought. He wears gloves on both hands to not make it suspicious that he is actually missing his real hand. 

Cantina 

The way Windu has just got to the bar having his drink when he saw a Twi'lek female get attacked by two rodian males. The Twi’lek reminds him of his fallen friend Master Secura, but she's not long dead. Without hesitation Mace decides to intervene, still reminding himself he is not a Jedi. When he goes up to the pair they swing at him.

“Out of the way geezer”. However Mace blocks it with his cybernetic hand then tosses the rodian back. The other tries to fight back, but is easily overpowered. The first one that was knocked back pulls out a blaster, but without anyone noticing Mace actually uses the force to crush the blaster when others think that it randomly exploded. The two walk away. Before Mace can ask if Twi'lek is alright she runs away. Before he could turn around for his drink he hears the imperials, so he takes off, but not far behind him a hooded figure comes right behind him. 

When Mace is walking the streets he is walking in the alley where he pulls the hooded man aside questioning him. “Who are you” as Mace has the person pinned down. “Wait!” The person removes his hood. The person is revealed as a young man actually. His name is Petro. A young boy from the temple who escaped the massacre. “What are you doing here youngling thought you were all massacred at the temple”. Petro explained he and his friends went off on an assignment from our jedi professor and by the time we got back, clones were firing and they got away. 

“What happened to your comrades youngling” Windu lets go of the boy. 

“Well after we left we hid under Dex’s diner for the last two years, then a spy had located us. Then the Empire tracked us down and shot Dex. I stayed behind to hold off the Empire, but when the shuttle took off it exploded. Now I just spent the past year hiding in the streets. 

Windu looks at the ground in disbelief. The first person who he thinks of is Skywalker. That name has haunted him for the last three years and now hearing the last group of younglings perished has really hurt the old master, for he blamed all this on Skywalker for a half time, but realizes it was his fault. If it wasn’t for his mistrust over Anakin he might not have turned to the darkside. 

“Can’t help you young one” Mace walks away. 

“Wait master we can take them together,” Petro pleads. 

Mace then snaps, “With what! The clones betrayed us. All the jedi are dead. I don’t even have my lightsaber as I don’t know where it is. Its over go back to hiding.”

“Actually master I might know where your weapon is. I heard stories in Ziro the Huts old lair that a criminal gang has it.”

“Is that so? Take me to it”

Petro then stays not moving, “If I show you where it is you have to help train me to fight the Empire”

Before Mace rejects he is met with a voice in his head. “Train the boy you will”. Mace begins to smile hearing his old friend's voice. “Ok you got yourself a deal”

* * *

Chapter 3 Lightsaber lost

The two former Jedi enter the hutt's palace. Dressed in cloaks so they aren’t recognized.

“Rumor has it after Ziro died during the Clone Wars someone named Snootles has been running his place” Petro breaks the silence. 

Windu recalls what he learned when Masters Obi-wan and Vos tracked down Ziro. “Yes, I remember the Jedi’s Kenobi and Vos were hunting Ziro, but they found he was dead. There was no surveillance, however rumors have it Snootles and Ziro were in love.”

“What are you thinking, master?”

“Not sure” before Windu can speak, a couple of guards stop them. The gamorrean guards take them up to Snootles office when she is watching some captives try and take on a rancor. On her desk holds a weapon of a Jedi on top of her desk. 

“Who are these two” Snootles smoking her pipe.

“We found them sneaking around. What do you want Snootles?- Guard

“We came for my lightsaber” Mace removes his hood to reveal himself.

The ruler of the hut palace was surprised. She heard rumors Windu had died. She thinks to herself because if the two go and the Empire found out she would die. 

She then speaks, “Give me one reason why I should let you two go. Giving you to the Empire will make me more of a wealthy woman”.

As the woman is talking Mace hears the voices of Yoda to reach out with the force. “I am a Jedi master”, Mace reaches out to the force and slices the guards weapons with his purple blade and force pushes them on the floor. 

Snootles lifts her arms as she surrenders. After that the two former jedi ran off. As they run off a figure hides in the shadows.

At the Martez sisters

Mace and Pietro rush back to where the Martez sisters has been sheltering the old jedi master for the past years following the fall of the old republic. Before one of the sisters could speak, Mace stops them short.

“Me and Petro are leaving. I got my lightsaber. It's only a matter of time before the Empire finds out what happened. Do you have a way for us off this planet? 

“Matter of fact I do. Trace and I will take you off planet where do you wanna go?”-Rafa.

Before Windu can say another world a grenade goes into the room as Mace uses the force to push it back. The explosion pushes everyone back. 

* * *

Chapter 4: Boba Fett

The four people stand on the ground where a bounty hunter in Mandalorian Armor points his blast at the old jedi’s head. This person's name was Boba Fett. Mace Windu had killed his father at the start of the Clone War. What Master Windu didn’t realize is that Boba was there that day. He's been out for revenge since. There was one time during the first few years of the war that Boba attempted to assassinate Mace with some other bounty Hunters while being out for revenge. Boba got captured by another jedi and went to prison for his crime. That was the last time the two saw each other.

Mace ignited his lightsaber warning the three to take cover. Petro wants to protest, but Mace already tackles Boba outside the room with his rifle. 

“So I heard the rumors that the famous Jedi master Mace Windu survived, but didn’t actually believe it”-Boba Fett

Mace ignited his lightsaber that was in his cybernetic hand and looked back at his alles. “Trace, Rafa get your ship ready and take Pedro with you I will be behind you” Pedro protests, but Windu told him to go, “Pedro I promise I will help you just go”

When Boba holds up his weapon Mace blocks the shots from being aimed at him. The two outside duke it out, with Mace cutting the blaster, but gets headbutted in the face as he falls to the ground, Boba picks up his pistols, but is tripped by the Jedi master. Just as Mace is about to ignite his lightsaber again, Boba uses his combat skills he picked up from other bounty hunters and kicked the weapon out of Windu’s hand. The bounty hunter uses his jet pack to pull back and starts firing at the Jedi with the pistols he took from his father after Windu killed him. Luckily Mace dodges these and uses the force to get his lightsaber. Just as one of the blaster fire is about to his him, Mace diflects it back, hitting Boba in the helmet as Mace uses the force to push the young Fett down. The jet pack is busted so Fett can’t use it anymore, so he just dodges the lightsaber’s swings, then tosses grenades at Mace. The Jedi dodges all of them and uses the force to push Boba back. Mace all of a sudden gets trapped by Boba’s rope, but Windu runs towards him and kicks the helmet off revealing the face similar to the one who’s life Mace took all those years ago.

“If you're going to strike me down, do it. Imperials are already on their way” Boba had already tipped off the Empire in hopes of getting a reward after he killed Mace.

“No” Mace turns off his lightsaber. “I get you hate me and you have every right to. I know I have caused you so much pain, but killing me won’t bring back your father” Windu then gives the lightsaber to Boba. “You can strike me down now and have your revenge or you can let me go and bring my friends to safety. The choice is yours” Boba thinks about just killing the Jedi, but what will that gain on him. Its clear Mace Windu was the better fighter. The other Jedi who was with him was just a boy. He wasn’t gonna let the Empire come and take the boy over his revenge. “Take your weapon and go” Boba gives the lightsaber back to its owner. 

The ship is behind the two with Mace walking towards it. Before he leaves The old jedi decides to say one last thing to Boba. “You know ever since my fellow Jedi brought you before me, I spend time thinking of what I did. I am truly sorry you had to see that. If I knew Jango had a son I would have shown him mercy for you” The former jedi then leaps onto the ship and leaves. 

“Are you alright Master Windu?” Pedro sees a face of disappointment.   
“I am fine young padawan come let's get you somewhere we can train” Mace smiles feeling like a new person ready to start his path again. 

Trace then asks, “Where should we go?” as the ship is now in space. 

“Take us to Naboo and Pedro will begin our journey there” Mace then turns to smile at his new apprentice.

**Back on a flagship**

Back at the star destroyer stands Darth Vader at the bridge with his breathing being heard throughout the room. An imperial officer comes up to him and Tarken

“Lord Vader that ship just left without authorization. Should I send some troops after them?”

Just as Vader is about to say yes Emperor Palpatine communicates to Vader through the force. “No that will not be necessary” Vader then walks out of the room to his chambers.

**Vader's Chambers**

Vader walks in his chambers, a place where he rests and meditates. He bows down before his master.

“Lord vader there is a great disturbance in the force” The Emperor's old deformed body appears in the hologram. 

“Yes I have felt the same thing. I have not felt this since the rise of the empire” Vader continued breathing through the mask. 

“Yes I sense it is a familiar presence. It is a surviving jedi I can sense it”-Emperor Palpatine 

“But who? It cannot be Kenobi. I would have felt the connection to myself. Perhaps Yoda?” Vader tilts his head thinking.

“No, I have fought the old Jedi. This is not him. Whoever it is doesn’t matter. No one hides from the Empire and get away with it. Send your inquisitors and dispatch your men. I want this Jedi dealt with”-Emperor Palpatine

“It will be done master” Vader turns off the hologram of Emperor Palpatine and walks out of his private quarters. 

The ship of the Martez Sisters arrives on Naboo. The four walk out near the mountain of the planet. 

Trace asks, “Are you sure you want to depart from here? We could always drop you off somewhere else”

“No this is the least place the Empire will look for us. I will Train Pedro here so we could stop the Darth Sidious one day. Mace then puts his remaining hand and cybernetic one on the sisters shoulder. “You have helped me a lot. Found and let me stay when I needed somewhere to go. Thank you, but this is where we depart its no longer safe to stay together please go somewhere, so your not tracked down. 

Everyone then says goodbye to each other as the Sisters take off and now its just the jedi.

Chapter 5: Dagobah

A year later on the planet Naboo in the rocky mountains away from the Emperor, Petro, last youngling out of his class, began training with then Jedi master Mace Windu. For the last year since the departure from the Martez sisters, Mace has been continuing Petros training by teaching him both the light and dark side of the force. 

“Concentrate young one. Channel your emotions” Mace’s purple lightsaber and Petros blue lightsaber continues trading blows. 

Pedro has been channeling his emotions to learn the lightsaber form Vapad. This is a lightsaber form that Mace Windu has used, but used this form to control his emotions using both the light and the dark side of the force. Petro has been using this form to help keep his emotions in check in order to use all the aspects of the force to defeat the Empire. 

“Thats enough for today young one” Mace and his new apprentice turns off their lightsabers for a break.

“Your training is making good progress for just a year” Mace compliments his new apprentice. “Thank you master. With not being able to save my friends, I been using that as motivation and I know its wrong to give into my feelings, but they were my friends” Petro stares down at his lightsaber, holding it.

“I get it, but you had no idea what was going to happen to that shuttle. Can’t blame yourself. We were deceived. Maybe if we focused through all aspects of the force the Jedi could have been saved. That's why I am teaching you my fighting style, so another one of us doesn’t turn to the darkside”, Mace still thinking about the betrayal of the now Darth Vader.

“What do you mean another?” Pedro begins to stand up in question, but Mace shrugged it off. Mace does not want to tell Petro what really happened otherwise that might push his teachings away and turn to the darkside, or that's what Mace thought. Windu still blames himself for the treatment towards Anakin.   
“Lets keep practicing” Mace ignites his lightsaber and the two continue to practice. 

Later that night Mace is looking down on the cliff he is sitting on where he hears a familiar voice. 

“Greetings old friend”

Mace is taken aback by this.

“Master Yoda? Your Alive” Mace felt it, he always somehow knew. He could hear his voice at night when he was trying to sleep, when training he could feel him as well.

“Why didn’t you contact me sooner?”

“Ready you were not. Broken, but found purpose, however much fear in you I sense.”

Mace looks down in guilt, but turns the head. “Yes I am teaching the boy everything I knew. All we been doing was train, but I don’t know if it will be enough”

“I am disappointed in you my friend. As long as there people standing there is hope” 

Mace then begins to smile again. 

“Come to Dagobah you will. Much to discuss we do” Yoda requesting his old friends presence. 

“Alright I will come to you alone in the morning” 

“Bring you apprentice you won’t?”

“No, he will stay here to continue training. I need to see you alone”   
“Very well much to discuss we have”

**Later that morning**

Petro woke up seeing his master pack his things.

“Master where are you going?” Petro is confused.

“I have to go somewhere alone. I will be back in a few days. Stay here and continue your training” Mace finished packing his stuff.

“But where are you going? If you're leaving Why can’t I come?” Petro is still confused about what is happening. 

“Nothing is wrong I can ensure” Mace puts his hand on his student,” I need to go on this journey alone to find myself. Only then can I truly help you finnish your training”

“Okay...how are you going to get to where you need to?” Petro questions this.

“Don’t worry I will find away I need you to keep training. Promise I will tell you everything once I am back” Mace jumps down the cliff and walks through the mountians.

Mace is walking a shuttle near the imperial palace with his hood up. Before the troopers can speak. Mace uses the force without being directed to force slam into those troopers. Windu then gets in the shuttle and takes off, but when he leaves there is a probe droid that directs this scene to someone.

**Dagobah**

The shuttle arrives on the swampy world of Dagobah. A small green creature greeted the former jedi master as he walked out from the shuttle where the Mace bowed to his old master. The both said they are good to see each other and proceed to sit near the hut and talk.

“Busy you have been I see. Train a new apprentice you have, however why do I sense doubt?” Yoda taps his walking stick down.

“Master Yoda there is something I must tell you about Palpatine’s apprentice” Before Mace says it Yoda cuts him off, “Skywalker it is”

Mace looks up in shock, “How do you know”

“Mysterious ways the force has. I know you blame yourself. Feeling bad about failing to save the Jedi and the Republic don’t. By the time we realized it was too late it was. Move forward you shall. In order to find yourself go in the cave without your lightsaber you shall” Yoda points to the darkside cave. 

Instead of arguing Mace drops his lightsaber off and walks in the cave.

**The Cave**

Its dark, but Windu can sense how strong the darkside really is. While walking around finding where to go a dark cloaked figure attacks Mace, but lucky he dodged and kept dodging, but he is startled by the figure that removes his hood. Is it Mace Windu? After keep dodging he then is backed into a wall. Before the crimson lightsaber can strike him down Windu catches it with his good hand. Coming into the realization that maybe Yoda is right.

“I can see what Master Yoda was saying. The darkness that's been inside me for years needs to disappear. For so long even before the Clone War I have felt the darkside pull at me and when the Republic fell it got worse, so I shut myself off for a while, but now I have purpose again. I will continue training my padawan to defeat the Empire and bring the force back to balance. Yes Anakin I failed you, my treatment pushed you to the darkside whatever you were looking for, but now I realize what I have to do. I am going to save you. That is a promise I owe you that much” As Mace thinks to himself the ghost disappears. Guess it was all a dream as Windu wakes up in front of the entrance of the cave.

Yoda walks up with a smile, “Found yourself you have?”

“Yes for the first time since I became a master I found purpose again. I kept blaming myself, but now I understand to keep move forward I need to let go of my hatred” Mace stands back up grabbing his lightsaber. “I should be going. Time I train Petro the correct way”

“Before you go sit we should catch up before you go” Yoda insists.

Mace then smiled and decided to walk back with his master and spends some time before leaving for Naboo.

* * *

Chapter 6: The confrontation

Petro is continuing his meditation training when he senses a dark presense on its way. He realized it is the Empire. 

“Darth Vader has found me,” Petro thought to himself. 

He really wanted to go confront the Sith, but was having second thoughts about if he should wait for his master to return. However he couldn’t wait; this was his chance to get vengeance for his friends at the temple. The teen who still has much to learn picked up his lightsaber and headed out to where the shuttle is landing.

As the dark load is walking down the ramp he is greeted by the officers with the two troopers behind him, but the greeting quickly stopped when they heard lightsaber sounds. It was Petro cutting through all the troopers who were there.

Even though the training was far from complete, Petro was still a powerful force user in his own right however he could not keep his emotions in check when seeing the Emperor's servent.

Angrily the boy slices through the officer and guard in an attempt to strike down the Sith lord, but is met by his crimson lightsaber. 

“You will pay for all the crimes you committed” Petro could feel the darkside as he tightens his grip on the weapon and uses his Vaapad form that he learned from Master Windu and keeps swinging at the dark lord. Vader blocks one attack then then the other.

“I can feel your rage. You would make an excellent Ally” Vader taunts the boy.

“Never!” Petro keeps swinging until he hits Vader's shoulder. In pain Vader swings his lightsaber so fast that it hits Petros hand cutting through. Screaming in pain Petro falls to the ground.

“Ahhh” Petro steaks in pain, but before screaming in pain he gets lifted in the air by the force.

“Master Windu will come for me” The still in pain Jedi wimpers.

“Master Windu? Alive? Well in that case he can come for you” Vader slams Petro on the ground knocking him out where two death troopers come up to take him.

**Dagobah**

While sitting down and meditating just like they did during Mace's younger years, the two jedi are suddenly hit hard throughout the force. Maces realizes its Petro.

Standing up Mace runs to his shuttle, “Petro! This is my fault I never should have left come on”

“No stay here most” Yoda says in defiance. 

“Why does a kid need us?” Mace says in frustration.

“A destiny here I have. A vision I had about a person coming here to seek training Someone who has a greater purpose. If I leave changing his destiny I could change this person's fate” Yoda walks to the shuttle to great the Jedi master goodbye.

“Who?” Mace asks in confusion. From his conversation after the cave he is the only one aware that former Grandmaster Yoda is alive.

“Not sure, however go to your apprentice to help him you must. However see Skywalker if you do stop him by any means necessary even if you got to kill him do it you shall”

Mace did promise himself and Yoda that he would save Anakin, but now Yoda is disagreeing with him. All though its confusing Mace senses that there is something bigger coming in the future he felt it with the meditation and the cave. Someone more younger and more powerful will arrive, but until then Mace must save his student. 

“I have a feeling this will be the last time I see you master. Thank you for everything” Mace bows as it is his way of saying goodbye.   
“The force be with you, it shall. Remember to give in to emotion you shall not.” Yoda says goodbye to his old friend. 

Mace then begins to smile and hopes in his shuttle to leave. 

**Naboo**

Mace storms out of the shuttle where he left in the same location. All that is found are bodys with lightsaber slashes and a hologram near the hand of Petro. 

It is Darth Vader holding the wounded Petro up in the air.``Master Windu, it has been a long time. If you are wondering how I found you, my probe droid saw you take off and informed me” Mace sees the droid hiding behind him and angrily uses the force to destroy it. Vader finishes speaking, “I have your padawan. If you want to see him again come to my Castle on Mustafar where I will finnish what you started” 

Mace steps on the hologram and walks back to the shuttle.

“Maybe Yoda is right I might have to kill him. He is too dangerous. As much as I want to redeem Skywalker I must save Petro even if it means I have to kill Skywalker to get to him” Mace thinks to himself as he takes off in hyperspace. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Vaders Castle

**Vader’s Castle**

Mace’s stolen shuttle arrives on Mustafar as he walks down the ramp of the shuttle, the old master looks around to see what the planet looks like. The planet looks like its on fire. This is the resting place of someone who he use to know. Mace wonders how all the past events led to this moment. Still feeling anger for Petro, Mace struges it off. No ones around to stop him. “There is no one outside here to stop me? This must be a trap” Mace thinks to himself as he pulls up his hood while walking into the castle. The Jedi easily dispatches all the troopers inside if there was any. Walking up he walks into the throne room of Darth Vader with Petro by his side.

“It has been a long time old friend” Vader stands up from his chair to lift the injured jedi up in the air with the force. 

“Let him go Skywalker” Mace says, which shocks Petro realizing why his master kept this secret to himself. 

Vader fires back, “Skywalker is dead and soon you will join him”

“I am sorry Anakin I should have listened to you, helped you with whatever you were going through. It is not to late come back I will help you” Mace pleaded with his fallen ally.

“I told you Skywalker is dead” Vader then decides to inpail Petro with his crimson lightsaber. The last of the younglings had died and the future for the galaxy. 

Petro then falls down with the last thing he looks at is his master then closes his eyes dying. 

“NO” Mace runs to the body of his padawan, but with no pulse. This was now personal for Windu. He realizes it might be too late to save Anakin after all. 

“Now do you believe me” Vader walks down the steps to the Jedi with his lightsaber ready

Mace without a word ignites his own saber and the two charge at each other. Mace uses his aggressive fighting style while controlling the light and dark something he couldn’t contain the last few years. Vader is not being pushed back as easily with his cybernetics; it's too hard for him to fall back. The sith lord then lets out a chuckle before using the force to slam Mace twice before the Jedi master flies forward to kick the Sith Lord back before being thrown into the wall agian. Mace then thinks to himself that Anakin is stronger than he remembered despite the fallen Jedi being in a heavy suit. Vader then stands back up swinging at Windu who blocks it with his own purple blade and then keeps dueling. After a lightsaber lock Mace cuts through the right side of Vader's mask sending him back. 

“Ahhh” Vader responds through his mask. The purple blade then points to the face of the dark lord. Before Mace could land the finishing blow he shuts off his Lightsaber

“No, there is a prophecy to be fulfilled. I have seen the future. You will bring balance back to the force. Anakin I forgive you for everything”

Vader gets backs up and plunges his lightsaber into Mace’s chest, “I told you Anakin is dead!”

The body of Mace drops to the ground, but not without the body disappearing. Mace Windu is gone. 

Vader then walks out with Mace’s lightsaber outside his castle where his master arrives on the planet. 

“My master Mace Windu is dead” Vader then bows to his master presenting the lightsaber of the fallen jedi. 

“Good there is no one left to oppose us, my apprentice. No one can stop the Empire now” As Palpatine lets out a chuckle. 

* * *

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Years have past as Master Yoda has joined the living force after death. Waiting for him is Mace Windu with his hand restored through the force. 

“You know I have been thinking for many years master and I now understand why you didn’t want Skywalker saved” Mace turns to Yoda, “Its because you didn’t want his son to fall down the same path as his father. You figured if I did kill Anakin then Lukes training might have been better”

“Indeed if you killed him then perhaps I wouldn’t have worried about Luke going down the dark path. Perhaps I felt when the time was right then better prepare him I could” Yoda greeting his own friend again. 

“I have a sense of the good within Darth Vader. Seeing his son will bring him back I believe it” Mace responds now acknowledging his mistake.

“Hope so I do for the Galaxy’s sake. Come old friend much to discuss we have”

The two prepare to walk off into the unknown realizing there may be hope for the Galaxy yet. 


End file.
